


The Spy Who Fucked Me

by AuroraAustralice



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Auror Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Librarians, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraAustralice/pseuds/AuroraAustralice
Summary: Hogwart's sexy new librarian gets caught up in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Making love to ones former enemy shouldn't feel this good... right! (This story contains sexual scenarios, 18 recommended. Lemons) Complete- One-Shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione hummed a few bars of ‘Rhiannon’ under her breath as she began winding down for the day. It was a pity Hogwarts wards still fried all electronic equipment she thought for she sorely missed the stereo from her flat, but it was a small sacrifice to make for some peace. 

This was her favourite part of the evening, with the sun... a large burning orb in the sky descending behind the lush green hills of northern Scotland. All the students were in their dorms already, those who weren’t sneaking about that is... she thought with a fond smile.   
Remembering her own childhood and teenage years days tagging alongside Harry and Ron from mischief to missions to save themselves and their fellow students at Hogwarts. 

Honestly, she had never seen herself returning to Hogwarts, not in any permeant capacity anyway but last year when she had turned thirty, she had begun to feel restless, homesick and totally out of control in her life when Professor McGonagall had offered her the temporary position as the Hogwarts librarian. 

The perfect place to recover her good humour, as her mentor and good friend Minerva had told her. The beautiful yet harsh Scottish weather, an unlimited supply of books and the familiar warmth of a place she was severely attached to.   
It hadn’t even been a question, she had jumped on the opportunity right away. 

If she was being honest it was also a bit of a cowards choice, it wasn’t like she had been trying to run away from London or anything... consciously that is, she was just sick of being the perpetually single friend; eyed with a mixture of pity and slight worry. Turning thirty seemed to have flipped a switch in the people around her. 

It wasn’t like she was sad to be single, in fact she much preferred it... she had concluded that she just wasn’t built for relationships. Her and Ron had ended before it even began, their first attempt at making love leaving her with tears on her cheeks and a lifetime of humiliation. 

And since then it had only been a series of disappointment, leaving her cold and awkward. Her brief brushes with intimacy had left her unwilling to trust anyone else with her body and so she had turned inwards, warding against the advances of persistent male colleagues in the MOM and fame hunters who were attracted to the fact that she was friends with Harry Potter and eventually the offers had petered out... leaving her blissfully happy and single until her thirtieth when the suggestive glances from her family and friends began. Gently and sometimes not so gently prodding her about getting married and having a passel of babies. 

I WOULD! She wanted to scream, if only she could find someone who actual cared about her... Hermione Granger. Shy, tea-drinking, book-reading, peace-loving Hermione Granger... who was sick and tired of talking about the night the war was won, who was sick of being asked to introduce any and every new friend or significant other to Harry Potter and most of all who was sick of being looked at like a trained monkey, ready to perform at the will of others... entertaining them with stories about the war, story about being on the run, why she broke up with Ron and every other damn thing because everyone seemed to think they were entitled a look into her life. 

Hell, at this point she’d just take some good sex... surely it couldn’t be all terrible. 

Just thinking about it made her purse her lips in annoyance, something she was trying to do less of on her journey to peace and self-improvement. 

The only window in the library gave her a look at the sky that was doing its best to imitate a Bierstadt painting, turning clouds into pinwheels of pink and purple that splashed across a sky that was slowly turning grey. She was always stunned by the beauty surrounding Hogwarts castle and how it manged to dispel all negative thoughts from her mind. 

She then dimmed the candles with a quietly murmured spell, making sure that the wall sconces and the candles were subdued before beginning to tidy up the last few books and parchments off her table. 

Letting the dying embers of light from the window and the sweet heather scented air that often blew around the castle during the months of July and August sooth her. 

Still contemplating the beauty of the sky, Hermione dreamily wandered towards the stacks in the back of the library. Her slim, elegant hands caressing the cover of the old Icelandic rune book she carried. 

The last few months in Hogwarts had truly done her a world of good. The innocent wonder of young children who admired her was so much more genuine than the flattery of men who eyed her like a prize mare at Tattersall’s, their questions no matter how gory asked with hero worship in their eyes, the fresh Scottish air, the presence of old and familiar friends, excellent food... food that she had definitely been eating too much off she thought with a wry smile, gently pinching a side of her hip. At this rate she’d become as round as Pomona Sprout an especially alarming thought since they were about the same height. 

Reaching the required shelf, she stood up on the tips of her toes to push the old tome back into its place unable to stop a small, satisfied grin from appearing on her face. She may be as single as can be but other than that, life was pretty... 

“Oooof.” she cried out as the breath was knocked out of her suddenly, a hard object sliding around her too generous hips and pulling her back against something warm, hard and furry...? 

The warm object turned out to be a hand, one that covered her lips before she could open them to object to the manhandling. 

“Shhh.” came a deep voice, gravelly and low, it bounced across Hermione’s nerve endings... thrilling them no end. A completely inappropriate reaction given the fact it was a stranger in the dark. 

The mysterious man swung her around carefully whilst still keeping her silent and Hermione nearly fainted. It couldn’t be! It had to be him... she knew no one else with hair this colour. 

“Granger?” came the low gravelly voice again... this time more angry than soft, “What the fuck are you doing here?” he swore roundly. 

She gestured wildly for him to remove his large hand from across her mouth.   
“Me!? I work here?!” she whisper yelled, “What are you doing here Draco Malfoy?!” 

“Fuck.” He groaned, “Fuck, fuck fuck.” 

Hermione took the time he was using to swear at her to study the man she hadn’t seen in the last five years. The last she had heard Draco Malfoy was a part of some kind of elite group of Auror’s. 

All very hush-hush and mysterious, after plying Harry with drinks she had coaxed it out of him, Malfoy was essentially a spy for the Ministry of Magic, working to uncover plots by dark wizards that threatened the both the English and the international magical community. Dangerous work Harry had told her gravely, but he was one of the best.

“Behaves like he doesn’t have a mother to come home to.” Harry had told her wryly while describing the often-dangerous mission Malfoy undertook for them. 

He didn’t look like a spy right now she thought testily, in fact he looked good... so good that a slow tingle had made its way up her spine even when he had handled her so roughly.... or maybe it was because he handled her so roughly, she thought a guilt flush of colour ripening her cheeks. 

She had always fantasized about what it would be like to be taken by a man who was in complete control but before her mind meandered to thoroughly unseemly territory she shook herself mentally. 

He was much taller now she thought silently and more muscular too, his arm had felt like a solid vice around her hips and she could feel the powerfully restrained energy even in his stance crouching under the shelves. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” she asked, clearing her throat and looking away from his face... 

The hint of blond stubble didn’t make him any more attractive, she told her stubborn body, which seemed to be intent on rebelling against her and sending electric energy down her nerves from where his hand closed around her waist. 

“There’s someone coming. We have intelligence.” He muttered reluctantly, “There’s a book in the Forbidden Section that they have a particular interest in, one related to Necromancy.” 

Though his face remined in the darkness, Hermione could see the feral intelligence shining out of his silver-blue eyes. 

“So...?” she whispered, “Why don’t you just take the book and go.” 

“And miss an opportunity to intercept who wants it. Never.” He whispered back, shaking his head in a vaguely dog like manner... reminding her of Sirius. “But you’re here now.” He said sourly, coming to stand at his full height of over six feet but just as he was about to continue the shuffle of light-footsteps made the both of them freeze in the darkened nook. 

He pulled her back into his warm chest, returning his large hand to its original place... across her mouth. 

Sensing the importance of what was happening by the tensing of his muscular arm Hermione allowed herself to relax into his embrace... enjoying the novel situation of being in such a large man’s arms. 

....

Draco couldn’t help himself, despite this case consuming him day and night for the past two years... the feeling of Hermione Granger in his arms was more than any sane man could bear. 

As Draco had grown older his taste in women had definitely matured but he still went for the well-dressed and groomed blondes. Ones who were sophisticated enough to know the score with him... his work always came first. 

Of-course blood had ceased to mean anything after the war was over, not that it had meant or counted for a great deal before either, but Draco tended to date from within his own circle, much like the aristocracy in the past, pureblood women were taught marriage was for legacy... sex was just... physical. It meant nothing and its purpose was simply carnal. Which suited him fine since he had no intention of ever marrying. 

However, when he had realised that the soft armful of woman, he assumed was the new librarian was Hermione fucking Granger his body had gone on high alert, providing him with a highly inconveniently timed raging cockstand. 

He had always avoided her for this reason... she was far too soft, emotional for his sort of life. But that didn’t stop him from wanting her, coveting her... Merlin, in another man he’s call it an unhealthy obsession. 

Merlin on a fornicating pox ridden manticore, this was not what he needed today. He was finally.... finally, close enough to crack into the inner circle of the Ravaldi family. A royal family from Italy suspected of trying to usurp power from their Ministry using dark magic.   
His informant had told him that the family was sending someone to ‘retrieve’ (*thieve) an ancient book of Dark Magic that was currently housed in the library of Hogwarts. 

A present by the Ministry of Italy after the defeat of Voldemort nearly twelve years ago and a gesture of goodwill. It was his job to not only protect the book but also to make sure he captured the thief who would give him his opportunity to infiltrate the family. The Ravaldi’s commanded great respect in the Italian magical community, the Ministry had requested Draco for the case because they required solid evidence of treason before accusing them publicly. 

“Draco.” she whispered softly. 

He almost swore again when he realised, he had allowed his hand to slip from her mouth. 

Merlin her mouth, Draco hadn’t been prepared to see Granger after so many years. Foolishly believing that the torch he had carried for her all these years would have fizzled out. 

But one look into her doe brown eyes and Draco Malfoy knew that no matter how many sexy blondes he dated and had a great time with, nothing... and no one could compare in his heart and his soul to this woman who had taken both of those bits of him with her years ago and never released them back to him. 

That made him slightly angry. Made him want to punish her for it a little bit. 

“Quite.” He said roughly, jerking her back more securely into his chest. Unable to resist he curved his arm around her hips and her soft middle breathing in the scent of feminine sweat and sweet white flowers.

God... could she feel the length of his cock pressed against the sweet curve of her buttocks, he hoped not. For both of their sakes. 

“It’s just Daisy.” She whispered to him, “One of the fifth-year student’s, I noticed her shoes, don’t worry she’ll select a book and return to her rooms. She does this often enough.” 

Draco let out a long sigh, both cursing and thanking the gods because now it seemed like he could hold her a while longer.

“Malfoy?” she asked questioningly, struggling against his restraining arm in order to turn and talk to him. 

Draco groaned softly as her soft arse snuggled into the place where his shaft throbbed like a green lad’s. 

“Stop moving.” he bit out against the soft shell of her ear, “Unless you want to get fucked, up against one of these shelves.” 

Hermione gasped softly, clearly no one had ever spoken to her like this before. 

“That... that’s preposterous.” she cried out, renewing her struggles against him. 

He quickly flipped her around, arranging her small body in a way that it was covered with his own... with her back against the bookshelf, “Granger, I’ve wanted to fuck you since the Yule Ball in forth year and if you don’t stop moving you’re going to find yourself riding my cock in your little librarian outfit while begging me to let you cum and I. Just. Don’t. Fucking. Have. Time. For. That. Right. Now.” 

“Well that sounds like a you problem, Malfoy.” She replied huffily, but he was close enough to see the pink crest across her cheeks and the bright amber her eyes had turned.... why, little Miss Granger was aroused! 

Draco let that knowledge go to his head like a fine French vintage, savouring the sounds of her elevated breath and the faint indentations of her nipples against the white silk of her blouse. 

“No, my dear.” He silkily, leaning down to blow a stream of cold air across her breast, “I do believe I’m not the only one here, having a rough time.”

Hermione shuddered against him, his low gravelly voice made her itchy and restless with want but when she opened her mouth to tell him this was inappropriate and to let her go the only sound that emerged was a soft, needy moan. 

Unable to resist he bent his head and covered her silky mouth with his own, her soft gasp and indrawn breath allowed him to thrust his tongue into her warm mouth... sweet, like fucking spun sugar and strawberries. Instead of drawing back however he felt her small hands flutter along his shoulders before joining at his nape.

Mentally deciding to kiss propriety bye-bye, Hermione allowed herself to enjoy the deep thrust of his tongue and his rich, dark taste. 

“No Granger...” he groaned out, unable to move his lips further than across her silky cheek, “This isn’t the right, sweetheart.” 

Hermione looked up at him with luminous amber eyes, dripping with desire and twinkling with laughter. “Kiss me harder, Malfoy... I thought you wanted me since we were fourteen.” 

“I have something import...Humpf...” 

She didn’t allow him to continue, attaching her lush mouth to his again. Plying him with soft, teasing kisses... her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. 

....

Hermione didn’t know what had come over her but listening to his husky confession of wanting her made her want to throw caution in the wind. A totally un-Hermione like impulse and after his first kiss she wanted more. 

It was everything kisses with her previous dates hadn’t been, warm and magical, he tasted like sin personified... black coffee and smoke. 

“Don’t tell me, Draco Malfoy is shy.” she teased softly, pressing closer to him and enjoying the powerful quaking of his muscles. 

He growled low in his throat before ravaging her mouth again, leaving her breathless and boneless. 

“Shy, Granger...” he laughed darkly in her ear, “I don’t think I’ve ever been accused of being shy.” 

“Then you should take advantage, Malfoy.” she teased back, gently biting down on his lip... “After all what kind of Slytherin would you be otherwise.” 

He muttered an oath under his breath before sliding a large, calloused hand up the side of her body and bringing it to rest against her soft breast. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this....” he muttered under his breath, “But Merlin help me...” 

Hermione felt a bolt of triumph race through her, barely stopping herself from analysing what she was about to do.

“Yes...” she whispered into his ear, holding one of her own much smaller hands over his, “Don’t think so hard, Draco.” Pressing it deeper into the skin of her breast. 

She felt his body tense under hers and before she knew it, she was pinned against the shelves again except this time she had over six feet of thoroughly aroused male atop her. Letting out a startled gasp when she felt his brawny arms lift her against his chest, her legs dangling uselessly under her. 

“Be sure, Granger.” He growled, his sliver eyes trapping her with their intensity. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen yet now he looked completely different from the ethereal loveliness that had shaped his years growing up. 

No, Draco Malfoy was all man now, his longish hair the colour of burnished copper and his face a throwback to his Viking ancestors, rough-hewn and covered in layer of golden stubble. By Merlin his fierce gaze made her want to spread herself open to him. It would be glorious to be loved with such dark, passionate ferocity. 

“I’m sure, Malfoy.” she said, meeting his eyes with a faint challenge in her own, “Are you...?” she deliberately bit down on her lip, a gesture that moved the hot intensity of his silvery gaze down to her kiss swollen mouth. 

He simply kissed her lush mouth, his ardor violently passionate. 

“You have to keep silent, princess.” He chided mockingly. “You don’t want someone sneaking by and listening in on their naughty little librarian having a rendezvous, do you?” 

Hermione let out a small moan of mingled embarrassment and arousal. His large blunt fingers were deftly undoing the buttons of her silk blouse and running up against the warm skin of her naked breast. 

“A pink bra, Miss Granger.” He laughed wickedly in her ear, “I except nothing less from you, princess.” 

“Malfoy!” she gasped, opening her passion glazed eyes in acute mortification. 

“Don’t worry, love. I adore women who wear pink bra’s with dancing kittens on them.” he replied tenderly, his gruff voice as gentle as a cats purr against her hot cheeks. 

“Such pretty breasts.” he growled, “Far too beautiful to be hidden behind such frumpy clothes.”   
“Gods I’ve always wanted to do this...” 

Hermione felt him lift the heavy weight of her breasts in both his large hands before his mouth descended upon them, lavishing them with slow sinuous licks around her pale pink nipples and tender, biting kisses. 

Hermione felt like a bowstring... taut with tension and with an acute throbbing within her panties. She wanted his large hands under her skirt. Her womanhood felt swollen and needy, ready for him to conquer. 

“Touch me.” She panted into his ear, unable to form a coherent sentence as his talented mouth suckled her nipple and his hands caressed her arse gently. 

“Patience.” He laughed darkly. 

“I thought you didn’t have time.” she replied back saucily. 

“Damn my time, Granger. Now that I have you... I’m going to savour you.” He said with a wolfish grin. 

Unbeknownst to her his hand had travelled under her dark skirt while they flirted in the dimly lit, semi-dark room... 

He pulled a startled gasp from her lips as he found the gusset of her panties, her slick passion already drenching them.   
....

Fuck, Draco felt his head spin... she was already wet for him. Draco had never had a woman who responded to him this quickly. Arousal had turned Hermione Granger’s prim countenance into one of debauched pleasure. 

Her warm eyes studied him, glittering with passion he doubted she had ever experienced, her hair... previously confined to a prim bun now hung down past her shoulders... rumpled and wild and gods... her mouth, he could just imagine those lush lips closing around his cock as he thrust deeper... and deeper... 

So far there hadn’t been a sound, he was keeping an ear open in the event that the Italian rat bastard chose to interrupt him during this most unusual yet arousing experience of his life. 

Her slender fingers lingered over the buttons of his shirt as if asking for permission to touch him. 

“You can touch me wherever you’d like, princess.” He said gruffly, enjoying the widening of her eyes as he brushed his fingers of her clit. 

Hermione slid her fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning it so that she could touch the warm, furry chest below. Hot and tensile the muscles below the furry mat of blond hair flexed with power as her delicate fingers explored unfamiliar groves and edges... so different from her own. 

Her touch grew bolder, her fingers trailing down towards the narrow track of hair that led to his cock. 

“Not today, sweetheart.” He whispered teasingly, stopping her hand from getting any closer, “One touch from you and I’ll cum like a stripling lad with his first woman.” 

“But...” she whispered, looking down sadly. 

“Later.” He said, his words drowned out by the rush of pleasure Hermione felt as his thick fingers penetrated the soft, warm cove of her body. 

“Kiss me Draco.” 

As he moved his mouth to take hers, his tongue mimicked the thrusting of his fingers in another part of her body. 

Hermione had never felt so hot... so needy... so close. 

“Harder!” she cried, wrenching his mouth from his, “I need you Draco.” 

He began to rub the little button atop her pussy, making her jerk off the back of the shelves and further into his arms. 

“So close...” she whimpered... gasping as he pinched down on her clit... flooding her with an indescribable tide of passion. Her orgasm was swift, wrenching through her with the force of a typhoon... leaving her limp, gasping his biceps. 

Urging her gently upwards again she felt Draco’s hard, veiny shaft throbbing against the entrance of her soft body... as if asking permission again. 

She simply canted her hips closer, allowing the tip to slip inside her. 

“Take me.” she whispered, gripping his arms harder and arching her back towards him. 

He needed no more encouragement. Breathing as hard as a prized bullfighter battling an enraged steer, he drove into her, giving her mere moments to adjust to his large organ.

Hermione bit into his shoulder as he thrust inside her even though her body was soft after her first orgasm, her tight pussy struggled to accommodate his girth. But the tingles of pleasure from deep within her womb soon began to pulse again. 

“Harder.” She urged, enjoying the look of intense concentration upon his face, “Fuck me harder, Malfoy.” 

“Your wish is my command, princess.” He growled out, one hand coming to rest behind her head to shield her from hurting herself against the wooden shelves and the other gripping her soft hip. 

That’s going to leave a mark, she thought dreamily enjoying the aggressive way he dove into her... like he couldn’t get enough. 

Reaching in between them Draco gently pushed his thumb against her clit, making her writhe upon his cock... driving them both closer and closer to fulfilment. 

“Kiss me, Granger.” He demanded roughly, fusing their mouths together as they rushed to find the peak of pleasure together. 

Hermione felt her muscles beginning to contract and moaned into his mouth, her head falling back against his hand in ecstasy... the overwhelming pleasure of where they were joined making her jerk as her orgasm took her further into the depts of rapture.   
Not long after he came too, letting out a mighty groan as he emptied himself inside her. 

They stood, still joined... panting as they recovered from what could only have been described as a soul shattering experience... enjoying the calm of the library and the dim candles around them.

Until.... 

Draco’s ears picked up the sound of quite footsteps making their way inward. 

“Granger.” He whispered into her ear, both enjoying and despairing the look of blissful happiness on her face, “I have to leave... he’s here... the man I’m looking for.” 

“Wait...” she whispered, as he pulled out of her and quickly tucked him cock back into his pants. 

“Meet me back here.” He whispered, pressing a hard kiss onto her lips, “Next Friday.” 

“But...” she cried out, slumping onto to the floor now that his large body wasn’t holding her up any longer. 

But before she could finish her sentence he had disappeared like a shadow in the night. Leaving her confused... aroused and angry. 

Wham, bam thank you ma’am... she thought partly annoyed yet still bemused by what had just taken place... 

Well it wasn’t exactly what a girl dreamed of but holy merlin... the man was dangerously potent. 

With a dreamy smile she picked herself up, knowing that both men had probably disappeared out of the library window. 

Maybe she’d return the next Friday after all.

.......


	2. Friday (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Due to popular demand I have decided to extend this to a threeshot. So that everyone can enjoy some lovely lemony goodness during these trying times. Check back in soon for part two of this chapter and lots of smutty goodness.

Final Friday (Part I)  
..............................

Hermione honestly didn't mean to wake up so early. But as soon as her wand had vibrated on her nightstand, she had jack-knifed off her bed like she was sleeping on a bed of nettles.

And she knew exactly why...

Merlin, her belly clenched just thinking about it.

It was here... Friday. And lord knows... she still didn't know what she was going to do about the clandestine demand Draco Malfoy had thrown her way before leaving her without even a kiss.

All week she had oscillated between the feeling of tingling excitement that came with having a truly excellent secret and her natural inclination towards shyness and shame.

She honestly couldn't say she was ashamed of what she had done with Draco, for a woman in her 30's it was only fair that she have one steamy affair in her life.

He was supposed to meet her in the same place where they had first... fucked. She hesitated using the words 'making love' since that implied satin sheets and rose petals and not dusty books and hastily ripped pantyhose.

But by Selene, she thought with a faint smile lounging back against her velvet pillows... the man was the most powerful of lovers. A brute even, she thought with a dreamy smile.

There really was no question about it, Hermione was going to meet him tonight. The evening would be perfect since the student's had a trip to Hogsmeade today and she wasn't one of the chaperones.

Even now the memory of his callused hands running down her soft flesh raised goosebumps along her fair skin. Her nightgown was practical; just a white cotton eyelet, but the memory of his touch didn't leave room in her mind for what she was wearing or how she looked. Even now she could recall the silver heat of his gaze racing across her skin... leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

This was the first time she had ever felt something so purely sexual for a man. After all she knew close to nothing about Draco Malfoy; the Spy and she doubted that anything from school still held true with regards to his feelings about her.

She was mature enough to acknowledge that perhaps the man had changed enough in long time they hadn't seen each other.

Perhaps, she thought biting her lip and farrowing her brow that it would be best if they laid out some ground rules as to what was to happen beyond today.

...

Somewhere off the coast of Sardinia, South Italy

...

Draco adjusted the scarf covering his head as he smoked a hookah filled with hashish and studied the faces of the men already given over to the sweet smell and the haze of the opium. In the Sardinian night market, they barely stood out. Their dark swarthy skin and gleaming coal like eyes similar enough to the Italians that no one paid attention of the band of men.

The tavern they were smoking in housed a variety of shifty and suspicious characters, all eyeing each other with a mix of speculation and suspicion. Draco muttered a spell under his breath. Producing a small static charge at the ends of his fingers, shocking him and keeping him from swaying under the influence of the sweet poppy drug.

The Ravaldi had been smart, despite intercepting the boy who had been sent to steal the precious manuscript from Hogwarts Draco and his partner had realised that he was merely a hired thief. They hadn't gained any further insight into the dealing of the family and who they had promised the book to in return for their return to the royal courts and the spheres of influence.

The only thing the boy had managed to give him was the location of the group he belonged to, hired for some special work by the Signor Ravaldi the child had bragged. After all it was his kin who were considered the first in the world to hone the tradition of espionage and spy craft.

The Hashinshin

It had taken Draco a week to track down the band and it was taking even longer for him to gain their trust. Today was Thursday, his finally 24 hours to check in before he returned deep-undercover.

Perhaps he should have been more concerned. These weren't men to be trifled with, their magic was as powerful and unknown to him as that of a mighty magical beast and he had seen their kohl lined eyes lit with the fire of what they called the djinn, giving them powers like he had never seen before.

But in fact, he revelled in the danger of it all. Allowing the sights and scents of the night market to filter through him one at a time. The shouting of the fishwives selling their fresh wares, the shifty goblins that haunted every soot darkened porch and stoop trying to lure unsuspecting children into their gutter home, the mixture of rue, beechwood and mase that produced the distinctive smell of sea salt and smoke that made those unfamiliar with it cough up. Even now his eyes, hooded with the use of the opiate travelled upward cataloguing the world around.

His glamour was beginning to feel comfortable on his skin, his golden skin much darker now... the colour of roasted wheat, his silver hair painted like the sky at midnight and his eyes... he had allowed his eyes to remain their same deep silver. They flashed even more starkly on his new face, giving the men on the caravan a glimpse into his very soul.

And so, the men in the caravan had dubbed him... Saanp , the Serpent. They remined suspicious of him, their star shaped blades dipped in the belladonna of the east ever ready and their dijinnis at the surface. Warning him that a misstep would lead to his death... and it would be painful.

He had had to impress them significantly in order to be allowed to accompany them. His cover story had been simple, he was but a Moorish solider fallen out of luck and having blown through his reserves he was determined to find work up North. He had made it clear to them, seeing the speculative gleam in their eyes that he was willing to accept any work.

The opium had done its work, for tonight the men were subdued. Tomorrow was a big day, the day their caravan would travel to the place that the leader of their group had kept cryptically silent about.

Draco was convinced it was a Ravaldi family compound in Naples, but he had to be sure. As the men began to slowly finish their sack wine and wander towards their portable beds, their eyes glazed and their limbs lax, Draco shocked himself again. It was nearly time. The night market remained open the whole night so his activity would be cloaked by the rushing of vendors back and forth.

His caravan companion, a young boy of nineteen named Shikara had already collapsed with the heady mixture of hashish and wine and Draco was able to slip away quickly and without being seen.

He had two goals to accomplish before he went dark... report back to his partner and good friend Theo Nott for an eventuality plan. A plan that was made whenever an agent undertook a lethal and potentially deadly mission like this. Plans for what to tell his mother in case of a negative outcome and how to recover his body if he didn't make it out alive. He also had to see Jonathan King, his direct boss and make his report to him.

And the second task...

He shut his eyes in pleasure... the second task was one he was looking forward to immeasurably. After all Draco Malfoy never left a lady hanging. Especially when the lady in question was Hermione Granger.

Running into her had been the highlight of his week and making love to her had been the highlight of his life. Hermione Granger at 30 was just as gorgeous, intelligent, sassy and desirable to him as she had been at 16. Beneath his lose robe he felt his body harden at the mere memory of her soft breasts and her thighs cradling his arousal.

He wasn't sure that she would be there, that she would have the courage to take up his challenge thrown over the shoulder while jumping out of a window. But by all that was holy he had to at least be there to see.

Draco had fucked a lot of women since he first started having sex at the age of 14. What! Slytherin's liked sex...

But there was something about the blushing shyness of his Gryffindor princess that had always heated his blood and now at thirty he still felt like a randy boy whenever he thought of her.

Making love to her had transcended every secret, illicit fantasy he had ever had about her. Her skin had been as soft and smooth as a pearl, her scent of orange blossom and the sweet musk that came from their activities were like aphrodisiacs to his senses.

No indeed, thought Draco Malfoy with a wolfish smile... this wasn't a promise he would break.

...

Hogwarts Library, Friday Evening

...

Hermione was nervous... what if he didn't show up? It was nearing seven, he should be arriving soon.

She didn't want to too deeply analyse her need to hide behind the bookshelves since as a Gryffindor she took certain pride in her sense of courage. Which if she was being perfectly honest had fizzled out considerably since her teen years.

She had agonized endlessly about every little detail of their meeting tonight. From what she was going to wear, to fears of him not turning up at all... after all they barely knew each other, and it had been a merely chance encounter.

Finally, she had settled on a sweet pink, fit and flare dress that hugged her soft curves and complimented her short stature. It had little ice-cream cones on it and while she loved the dress, she also felt curiously vulnerable while wearing something so girlish.

A soft thud broke into her anxiety ridden rambling and she peeked around the bookshelves she was hidden behind. From the very same window that Draco had left from last time, another man had jumped through.

Hermione gaped in silence... surely that wasn't Draco Malfoy she thought with a slight feeling of trepidation... until she heard his voice... the same molasses deep tone with a hint of gravel calling out her name.

"Granger? Are you there?"

She took a deep breath... here we go.

"I'm here." she whispered back, her voice a soft ripple in the tranquil twilight that drenched the library.

The man removed his heavy scarf, revelling to her a face familiar yet so very different.

Draco had shed his glamour but being undercover in the Italian south for so long showed on his face. Golden whiskers covered his deeply tanned face, making him look fiercely leonine. Like hammered silver his eyes glittered as they adjusted to the light to study her. His clothes were old but sturdy, ripped and stained with repeated use.

He reminded her of a fierce desert warrior; tall and swarthy by the sun. Her body reacted instinctively.

"You look different..." she whispered.

"And you still look delicious." He growled back in reply reaching for her.

"Wait!" she cried out, "Shouldn't... shouldn't we maybe... come up with some rules."

"Rules?" he frowned.

"You see I've never done this before..."

"Done what, Granger?"

"Been with a man... casually that is and so I would feel comfortable if we just discussed some boundaries before..."

"Hermione kitten... I have to return to the Sardinia for a potentially life-threatening mission in a few hours. What I would like is to spend the last few hours of my freedom and potentially my life enjoying a woman who I have been obsessed with for more than a decade. So, either we can talk... or you can take me to your bedroom so that the both of us can enjoy what we're really here for."

Blushing pink... Hermione mutely took his hand. The words 'last few hours of freedom' swirling inside her head like an insidious whirlpool.

"My quarters aren't too far." she told him, "And everyone is in the village right now, so we needn't worry about being seen."

The walk to her tower bedroom was rife with unspoken desire... heavy and intoxicating.

...

She had never been with a man like this before... fuck.

Draco had finished work with Nott and King as fast as humanly possible, then he had gone to see his mother who was still trying to guilt him into getting married and now finally... finally, he was here.

Despite getting rid of his glamour, he hadn't been able to wash off the ravages of a long undercover stint, but it was when he had seen her shyly emerging from behind the bookshelves that he had truly felt like a dirty, grimy bastard.

She was beautiful... so much more so in person as well, none of his memories could do her justice. Pink looked so good on her, making her skin glow with an inner luminescence that he wanted to capture and keep.

He had nearly laughed when he had seen the little ice-cream cones, wanting to make a crude joke about how he intended to lick her up like one of the cones on her dress but her nervous question about rules and faint blush had stopped him.

And it was then that Draco Malfoy vowed... if he came back alive... Hermione Granger was his. There was not a force on this universe that could stop him from keeping all that sweetness for himself and keep it he would.

His eyes followed her possessively... impatiently. His need for her so great, it eclipsed all rational thought.

She was his.


	3. Friday (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Whew! Wow! First of all, thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed and thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story so ardently and enthusiastically. The response to my extending this one shot was so enthusiast that writing the last chapter gave me performance anxiety.
> 
> For those of you disappointed that I haven't made this into a full-length story I apologize, but please if you like this style of writing make sure to check out my story Dragon vs Maiden which is much longer and about to be completed and also needs some of the love the readers have shown this one-shot. Maybe sometime in the future I'll work on a full-length story with a similar premise to this story, I definitely enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And finally, I'd love it if you could take a few minutes out and leave a review, it means the world to see what you guys think and ofc I enjoy the feedback!
> 
> Lots of love and I hope everyone reading this and their families stays safe and healthy during this second wave of Covid19 which is devastating all of our homes and countries. And that the stories I write can give you a measure of peace during this shitty time.
> 
> Vashi xx

Final Friday (Part II)

(WARNING - NSFW CONTENT 18 + Recommended)

The walk back to Hermione's rooms was rife with tension, the air filled with possibility and Draco's mercurial silver eyes devouring her. How could she have ever thought those eyes cold? Right now, they blazed with a hungry... almost feral light. She felt reborn in his gaze, like she could shed this cocoon around her and emerge a wild and beautiful butterfly.

After all she wasn't a beauty, she was merely a woman in her third decade but in his eyes, she felt like Aphrodite. Absolute, powerful and desirable.

"We're here." She murmured, walking past the gaping portrait that normally guarded the entrance to her chambers.

He didn't even wait till the portrait was all the way down before reaching for her.

"Today..." he growled softy, "Today I will savour you, Granger."

She gasped incoherently as he twisted her nipples gently. They remained covered by the bodice of her dress, but his large hands were skilful.

She had to do something, so she fastened her lips to his. Delicately demanding he allow her entrance into the warmth of his mouth. He grabbed her by the waist with a hoarse sound and lifted her till she had to brace her hands against his broad shoulders.

Her kiss was shallow, a mere hint. He gently grabbed her chin angling her mouth as he plundered the depths of her, taking over the kiss masterfully.

Her limbs trembled as he roughly whispered, "Bedroom."

She pointed to the room with a trembling finger, unable to do more than hold on as he strode past the small living quarters and to her bedroom. His eyes never leaving her flushed face.

She bounced lightly as he set her down on the feather mattress.

"Undress, Granger... I've been waiting to see you... touch you... for so very long." he purred lightly.

"You first." she whispered, tugging one muscular arm till he sprawled on the bed like a reclining jaguar. Her fingers trembled as she began to unbutton his old canvas shirt. Not that she was about to hesitate... after all she had been thinking about this for days.

She bit back a moan, lord but he was lovely... thick muscles formed a strong chest and broad shoulders, well sculpted and tanned a deep golden. His chest was covered in hair such a light golden it glinted on him like bullion. It was marvellous, she cupped and stroked down the warm flesh in delight.

Such strength she marvelled. Slowly she plunged her fingers through the hair on his chest, trailing them further down his muscular stomach where it thinned.

Draco studied her with hooded eyes, what a becoming blush she wore... he wondered if that blush travelled further down her body. It was time to find out.

Pausing her questing fingers, he slowly lifted her to his chest, nibbling lightly on her neck as he began to undo the tiny buttons that fastened the back of her dress.

Merlin... she hadn't bothered with a bra. She sat on his lap, gloriously nude to her waist.

"I missed out on these the last time we... ahem... met." He said, a rare flush staining the tops of his cheeks.

"You're embarrassed!" she laughed, delighted, "How quaint, Malfoy." She teased.

His only answer was a growl as he reached for her.

"I have to say." His voice was dry, but his fingers were ever so busy, "There is a certain advantage to not being caught by surprise. Last time I never even got to see these beauties."

Hermione gasped as he bent to take one rose coloured nipple into his mouth and give it a strong suckle. She never knew her breasts could be so sensitive, she arched up, holding his head to her body. When he looked up at her, his wicked silver eyes glittered feverishly. He gently ran a finger down her throbbing pulse at her throat, down... down... downwards... where her skirt and panties hid her most secret heart.

"Take off your skirt." He said softly.

Hermione's fingers were trembling so hard as she tried to undo her clothing that Draco simply ripped her underthing's off her.

"You're lovely." He said, "Enough to drive a man insane."

"Oh..." she whispered, abashed. But he seemed not to hear her, his gaze raking in the rest of her form like a starving man.

Draco was simply waiting a moment to compose himself, he didn't wish to jump on her like a raving animal. But by Merlin, she was beautiful.

The soft thatch of chestnut curls at the apex of her thighs looked like rich fur against her soft skin. Time had not taken away any of Hermione Granger's loveliness. It seemed to have only enhanced it.

"Draco?" she asked tentatively.

He grinned quickly before reaching down to pull her into a deep kiss, "Don't worry, Granger... sometimes you have to take a moment to appreciate such beauty."

"You're ridiculous." She huffed with a shy grin.

He brought his mouth back to her nipple, sucking gently... his warm breath brushing over her tender skin. Hermione thrust her hands through his long hair, relishing the texture under her fingers. Slightly rough yet strong.

She whimpered as she felt the first brush of his rough fingers against her clitoris, bringing forth a dewy rush. He grinned at her, enjoying her expression of slight alarm, embarrassment and arousal.

"Watch me." He said roughly as he entered her quim gently with his fingers. In response hermione threw her arm around his neck anchoring herself to him, gently panting against his neck.

"Are you ready?" he teased gently, nipping her ear as he continued to circle her clit with his thumb softly and draw his fingers out of her. Hermione could barely understand, she was on the cusp of a brilliant feeling.

"Harder." She cried softly.

His fingers quickened and she felt the tremors build, her orgasm hit her as he pressed down filling her with such unbelievable pleasure that she feared her moan would be heard ringing through Hogwarts castle.

Draco laughed as she went limp, her head lolling on his shoulder and his fingers covered in her sweet dew.

"A screamer." He mused, gently rubbing the wetness on his fingers onto her sweet nipples, "You learn something new every day."

He lay her on the bed before getting up to undo his boots and pants. Hermione studied his handsome back lazily, her body buzzing with little aftershocks.

When he stood to turn towards her, she caught her breath, Merlin he was big... everywhere.

His thick penis was ruddy at the crown, his seed already seeping. She felt her womb contract.

"Maybe we should..."

He hushed her gently, "You're made for taking me." He whispered into her ear, "Remember last time." His drew his fingers through her sensitive quim, parting her lips to expose her soft pink interior.

Hermione moaned and nodded.

He took hold of his cock and led it gently to her entrance.

"Hush see..." the crown of his penis gently breached her, "We're made for each other."

She moaned feeling his invading warmth.

"How do you feel?" he purred, taking small measured thrusts, drawing her arms up until she was clasped tight to his muscular chest. The contrast between his large, hairy hands and her creamy skin arousing her even further.

Rather than reply to him, Hermione drew Draco into a lush kiss, exploring the insides of his mouth with delicate cat like licks.

"You're making me lose control." He growled as he began to thrust against her oversensitive skin when she arched against him. She couldn't help her thighs quivering around his waist as pounded into her with leashed aggression.

His rough fingers were on her clit again and Hermione couldn't help but cry out as she felt her body begin to shudder. At her peak, stars were dancing behind her eyes, yet she couldn't help but look at the magnificent man taking her. His shoulders bunched, his silver eyes intent and his face drawn back in a snarl.

As her body began to crest, Draco stiffened thrusting into her harder and filling her with his seed... both crying out as they found their peak together.

They collapsed together on the large bed, breathing hard. Hermione watched a curious expression steal across Draco's face... almost like peace.

She studied the older much more mature face of the boy she had once hated... now the man who made her body sing. Yet there was no resentment, now as adults the only thing that remained between them was this incandescent, shimmering attraction which made them both do ridiculous things... very enjoyable things but out of character, nonetheless.

Merlin... she hoped they had the chance to do this again. Her very first affair she thought with a satisfied grin.

As they lay together savouring their explosive joining Draco knew he had leave again soon. But now that he had her, he had to keep her.

"Granger." He said urgently, pulling her back into his arms, "I want to see you again."

"You do?" she whispered, "I mean we haven't exactly discussed..."

"Dating is... hard. The work I do doesn't allow for much stability or availability."

"I understand, I haven't dated in a long time either so I'm happy for us to continue as we are."

"When I return from this assignment, I'm currently on I have a few weeks off. I would like to keep seeing you." He said hesitantly.

"That would be nice." She replied with a brilliant smile. "I want to continue seeing you to. Now I don't think we should waste your last few hours of freedom, do you?"

"You always were the smartest witch around." He said with a wicked smile before kissing her.

...

Epilogue

...

In bed, in Paris with my lover, mused Hermione Granger. Not the worst way to bring in your 31st birthday.

Despite her best intentions and Draco's busy and dangerous job they had ended up become closer and closer. Being with him was a revelation for Hermione, when they had been in school, she had only witnessed the worst of him and so when she got to see the side of him reserved only for those closest to him, she was stunned.

In such a short amount of time he had become so important to her; lover, confidant, helpmate, confidence builder and more than anything the man who she went to with her deepest insecurities, silent anxieties and darkest fears.

"Hello..." she loved his raspy waking up voice and relished in the simple pleasure of feeling one brawny arm tighten around her middle.

She turned to kiss him, feeling particularly happy about the state of her world this morning when he stunned her by asking...

"Granger... let's elope."

Shocked Hermione's head bumped against his chin before he laughed and gathered her closer.

"Elope?" she whispered, "You want to elope. We aren't even officially dating."

"We're in Paris, it's your birthday, I love you and frankly cannot bear to come home to an empty apartment again. Let's elope."

"You love me?"

"Madly, desperately. Marry me and I'll show you just how much."

"That's blackmail." she said with a reproving smile, "Exactly like the Malfoy I know."

"If you say yes, sweetheart you can't use Malfoy as an insult again." He said, touching the tip of his nose to hers.

Damn she was beautiful, as long as Draco lived, he would forever get lost in her laughing golden eyes.

He hoped their first child was a little girl, one who looked exactly like her mama. He'd spoil her rotten.

He had so much to make up to this woman, one year ago when he had stumbled upon her in Hogwarts, he knew he was walking into what would be a golden chance for a blissful future. It had just taken him a few months to finally get his head out his arse.

But today when she had turned to him with her smiling eyes, he knew that he'd surely go mad if he didn't wake up to her in his bed like this every day for the rest of his life.

"Yes."

He almost didn't catch the whispered word.

"Yes... did you say yes?!"

"Yes, you silly man." she cried, "I'll elope with you but have to promise to take a picture of us kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. As a keepsake, so that we can tell our children how their father ran away with me to Paris and whisked me away to get married."

"A suitable story for a woman who loved a spy, don't you think..."

And with that their lips met in a sweet kiss as the new day dawned glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews always welcome


End file.
